


Pride

by etherealdanversx



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Reign, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ava Sharpe - Freeform, AvaLance, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lena is not CEO, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Sanvers - Freeform, Sara Lance - Freeform, SuperCorp, Supergirl au, sam arias - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealdanversx/pseuds/etherealdanversx
Summary: 7 years of attending Pride March and Kara normally blends in with the people of her own. Normally, she would come to the march with her sister, Alex, but right now, she's on her own for her sister's personal reasons.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

This has been the seventh year of Pride March in National City since same-sex marriage has been approved by the senate of the United States. The city has been very accepting of the citizens in the third sex and Kara, being one of them, is now on the road marching with everyone else. It is a day with a good weather and people are enjoying themselves. Chanting phrases of love and equality, Kara raises a rainbow flag of her own and joins them. Despite the fact of not having Alex with her, the feeling of acceptance and happiness still reside. Since the Pride is happening on a weekday, Kara had a bit of trouble on how to tell her boss about the march today and she didn't really think that Cat Grant would actually allow her to take the day off and be on the road. Kara always knew her boss was one of the decent people although she can be a little cynical sometimes.

The road was so full. Full of people, full of joy, full of pride. Each people have been carrying their flags or banners since the beginning of the march and Kara's heart is so full just like the streets of National City. If the road is to be looked at within bird's eye view, the streets would look like as if a painter had filled the canvas with such vibrant colors. While others are just walking with their own friends and some are chilling on the sidewalks, Kara is so caught up with taking pictures of her surroundings. Kara had always loved benefits of photography and capturing every moment she's in is one of them. Though it had been seven years since the people of the LGBT+ community had been officially accepted in the society, the blonde still feels so overwhelmed. She feels overwhelmed that there were so many people who were saved from the lack of acceptance and that includes her. And now, they can freely date whoever they want and kiss whoever they want. But Kara wants none of it. Yet, at least, just 'cause she hasn't found the right one for her yet.

Kara is always fond of seeing different types of people who is out in the world expressing themselves with liberty. She had this friend when she was in middle school who used to mask herself with fabulous outfits just because one of the popular people used to make fun of her about looking dorky. She was friends with Kara, once. Until she had converted herself into one of the school's nightmares. It had saddened Kara though, because she lost a friend due to stereotyping. 

As the crowd passes through tall buildings of the city and cars honking due to blocked roads, they finally reached the city hall covered with beautiful lights with a huge banner saying that love really wins. And tonight is the march Kara had been waiting for because after the speech of each speakers, the mayor publicly announced that she will be hosting a huge party for the third sex at the National City park. And that is, because the newly elected mayor is not one of the homophobic and narrow-minded people. Thankfully.

A finger tapped the microphone on the podium as the mayor positions herself, catching everybody's attention. The crowd's noise finally toned down and Kara stands up straight, lowkey showing her excitement. Her left elbow is propped up on the top of the flagpole made up of stainless steel while the other end of the pole is on the ground for support. The mayor carried on with her speech but her attention diverts to something on her right side. Or should she say, someone.

A woman with jet black hair in a high ponytail can't seem to focus on what's happening up front but is really taking her time enjoying her company. And she can't keep herself off of the woman with her, kissing her as if the whole world's going to crash sooner or later. Yes, Kara thinks that it is very sweet for the couple to enjoy this march and yes, it is the time of the year where they can show their love to the whole city or even the world, but isn't it time to pay respect to the city's leader? The blonde is trying so hard to not pay any attention to the two as she adjusts herself a little bit more to her left and put her flag onto her right side. She crossed her legs and put her arm on her flag and suddenly misses her sister's absence. She wonders what she and Maggie would be doing right now.

"...It is the time of the year where all of you should not feel scared, or unloved, or unaccepted. Every people standing in front of me are the people that will love you for who you are and for what you are." The mayor proceeded. "I remember my daughter when she was in her teenage years, she was awfully fond of romantic shows, may it be movies or series. She was so appealed to every type of partnership of the characters. I was surprised, to be honest. Because in those years, some children can really be close-minded due to what has been taught to them in their younger years - that love must only be shared between a man and a woman. And once, I watched one show with her when she was nineteen and she was home from college. We were watching Orphan Black - shout out to all Orphan Black fans out there - there was a scene between Delphine and Cosima. I never felt my daughter become so nervous while watching her favorite shows. But face just curled up into a very huge smile as she managed to say," she paused for a second and took a deep breath, having the proud mother look plastered on her face. " _Mom, I am one of them._ And you know what I had said? I said  _I know honey, and I love you for who you are. Being one of them does not make you any less of my daughter._ "

Kara's heart fluttered at what she was hearing. 

"My daughter burst into tears," she continued. "And I can't help but feel very happy for having a strong daughter who have fought so hard and have gone through so much to learn more about herself."

When she paused, Kara mindlessly peeked at her right side - which made her make a double look. The woman who was doing nothing but kiss her company is now just standing there with her arms crossed and an ice cold poker face. Wow, what had made her have a sudden change of emotions? 

"To all the people out there, we don't need judgement and stereotypes out here. We don't need labels to belong. Equality, acceptance and love is a must have. The trio should always reside in our hearts no matter what." The mayor said, maintaining her professional posture that she had since the beginning. And by now, when Kara turned to her right again, the woman with the jet black hair is now gone. "Everybody, thank you for joining the first Pride March in my administration. And I hope in the upcoming years, I would see your lovely faces once again.  Always be proud and be true to who you are. A party will be held at the park and for those of you without your parent's curfew, let's get this party started!"

The crowd roared into life. Kara cheered with the others and she raised her flag once more in the air. While holding the rainbow flag on her left hand, she was holding her camera on the right, documenting as much celebration as she could.

"Oh man, I love the mayor right there," A blonde woman just like her dressed in a black crop top showing her navel and tight skinny jeans. It showed that she worked out a lot, it was obvious by her abs.

"Yeah? So do I, I never thought the city's gonna have a lovely mayor like herself. All my life here in National City, since no one has ever considered feelings and presence of this community, people in command here are nothing but a bunch of douche bags that don't care 'bout nobody but wealth." Kara said, attempting to have a conversation. 

"Oh? So it's a first time for this city, eh?" 

"Yeah," Kara grinned, tilting her head a bit. "You new here or anything?"

"Well, yes, I'm staying over at my girlfriend's for a few weeks when she invited me to join her at this march. I'm thankful though, this march is not something to regret. I'm Sara, by the way." Sara said, stretching her arm as Kara gladly shook it.

Kara was just about to speak when a voice stopped her before she could.

"Who's talking about regrets?" Another blonde woman who has two drinks in her hand came over and who Kara thinks is her acquaintance's girlfriend. She handed the other drink to Sara. "Wow babe, you finally got to make new friends over here. Does that mean you'll come around now often then?" She shot a smile to the both of them.

"Hi, I'm Kara Danvers, it's very nice to meet you, both of you actually." Kara chuckled as Kara shook Sara's girlfriend's hand.

"Likewise, I'm Ava. We should totally hang out, it's been a miracle though, you got little Sara here to talk. She'd shoo every people she's coming around with so, you're a first." She teased a little and Sara playfully rolled her eyes. 

"Oh come on, it's two versus one, that's unfair."

"It's been an honor," Kara grinned. Her phone inside her drawstring bag starting vibrating and Kara held her index finger up, telling them to hold on a second. "It's my sister, I gotta take this."

"Oh, that's okay. We should be on our way too. Here, punch your number in." Sara said, handing her phone to Kara which she gladly accepted. She put her number and a name then handed the device back to its owner. "Okay, cool. We'll see you around, then."

The three of them said their goodbyes to each other then Kara accepted the call hurriedly so that the call won't go into voicemail. Kara pressed a finger on her right ear as she put her phone on her left, trying to block sound waves from the people around her having all the fun in the world. They greet each other in a normal way and Alex directly asked how the pride is going. The blonde told her it's not much fun with her sister around but she'll come around. It's good to have time for oneself too. Alex wished her a great Pride Party and told her to not get in trouble. Kara playfully rolled her eyes at her sister even though she knows she can't see it. For a typical older sister like her, here she goes telling on Kara to get home before midnight and not get too drunk, blah blah blah.

"Alex, I can handle myself, okay? I'll be home before 12." Kara reassured her, smiling at her natural concern. "And you, don't forget to have fun, okay? Be safe. I love you."

"I will, Love you, too!" Alex said before hanging up.

* * *

Kara had never seen the park be this extravagantly decorated. For all the years she'd been a resident in National City, the park had never been full of lights and tents and tables and people. It was mainly just pure greenfield. But now, the place was so full of people and tents and tables to hang out. It feels like a date with the whole community, Kara thought, and she can still perceive the bliss she felt at the march. Kara sat down at one of the booths in a bar as she ordered a French 75. The environment filled with chatters of people was replaced with yells as the music started blasting off the speakers. It was loud, but tolerable. People started jostling their way to the dance floor flaring with different colors of light. She fished for her phone in her pocket and sent a text to her sister.

_Kara (6:55 pm): Hey. Party's getting started. What you up to?  
Kara (6:56 pm): I am dying of boredom. Remind me again of why you're not here with me tonight?_

 

Putting her phone back in her pocket, the bartender served her yellow, bubbly drink topped with lemon. She would've ordered a margarita but she is in the mood for gin right now. It's a lonely night for Kara and she wondered why she did not invite Winn or James to come with her. Oh wait, she did. James was away for a trip to Metropolis to visit her girlfriend and Winn, well, let's just say he's been away from phone. Kara didn't even get a reply from him. And then her phone buzzed from her pocket.

_Alex: (7:04 pm): Really am sorry, Kar. This is the only time Maggie's got a day off. You know what it is for the police and the detectives. They're busy people._

_Kara (7:04 pm): Yeah, I think I'm gonna leave this party early._

_Alex (7:05 pm): What! Come on, spend the whole night with some fun!  
Alex (7:05 pm): Don't be a party pooper. At least flirt with some girls tonight. Who knows? This party might end your decade of singlehood and finally give you a girlfriend._

_Kara (7:06 pm): I am blocking your number._

The blonde chuckled lightly to herself as she kept her phone for the night. Maybe Alex is right, she thought, but she's not that good with the flirting stuff. She's always been busied with studies and pursuing journalism she didn't even bother seeking for a love interest. And never in her life has she entertained every guys and gals trying to win her heart over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly a supercorp fan fiction, but I also included some of avalance just because ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there wasnt any much of supercorp last chapter. i didn't wanna rush things, just plain time with kara. they dont know each other yet so, im gonna give u that one

* * *

Kara grew up as a shy kid who liked keeping her circle of friends small. She's never been the social type. And that's one of the main reasons why her love meter is stuck at zero. Well, she had the chance to date some people but none of them really gives the feel that they'd burst Kara's love-o-meter. But right now, Kara thinks she might give tonight a shot. But she asks herself,  _how?_ Alex was always the one who's perfect at many things. She was always the one who perfected her charms and brains and way with words. Then Kara pulled out her phone from her pocket and started typing a text to someone she knows who wil help her solve her problem. Or provide her a tip, at least.

_Kara (7:34 pm): Please tell me you've got some flirting tips for me. I honestly have no idea._

The blonde scanned the crowd for some possible match for her. A brunette in a french braid, about 5 feet and 4 inches tall wearing a muscle tee, laughing with her friends as she wrapped an arm around a blonde girl who's almost just about her height. Nope, taken. She sees another girl, sitting at the end of the bar she's in. Another brunette, wearing a denim jacket and ripped jeans and holding a mug of beer in her hand. She's alone. But Kara didn't bother approaching, she seemed like she was just recently dumped by some girl for only God knows what reason.

Her eyes scanned the place some more, looking at the variation of each individuals. She had eyes on one guy but he's probably gay. He does not look like the bisexual type but Kara thinks he's hot though. The place is filled with beautiful and extraordinary people, but none of them fits Kara's league. And then the device in her pocket vibrated.

_Alex (7:51 pm): I thought you blocked my number lol_

The blonde chuckled lightly to herself.

_Kara (7:51 pm): Well, yeah, I did. But I kinda needed help so..._

_Alex (7:52 pm): Just use your charm. And please stop bugging me. See you tomorrow!!! Good luck on getting laid._

_Kara (7:53 pm): I am not getting laid! I am blocking you for real._

Keeping her phone back in her pocket, a hand laid on Kara's shoulder, causing her involuntarily to whip her head to the person's direction. So close to her was the woman with jet black hair. Out of all the people in this very park, it turns out she's the one who's going to approach her and maybe at least try to make a conversation. And instead of feeling irritated or uncomfortable, she was actually thankful that someone finally made the move to approach the problematic blonde.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Kara chuckled lightly and the woman in front of her raised an eyebrow in confusion. And again, Kara chuckled in amusement.

"It's me, what?" The nameless woman asked as she sits beside her. Turning to the bartender she said, "A martini please. Stirred, not shaken." She ordered and turned back to the blonde, eyeing her carefully. "So, you were saying?"

She was so comfortable and full of confidence. And unlike Kara, she stammered, "I wasn't- um, I mean, I wasn't saying anything, it's just that-"

"Chill, blondie. Relax, I'm not your boss." The woman propped her elbow at the bar and rested her chin on her knuckles. "Name's Lena, by the way."

Kara looked at the woman, observing the littlest feature of Lena's face under the spectrum of the gleaming light waves coming from various spotlights, studying her discreetly. Or at least she tried to be discreet. She only realized how emerald her eyes seem to appear, her mouth perfectly shaped and jaw as lethal as a knife. Her face was art in all forms. She was a masterpiece made from clay, formed by a sculptor pushing his skills to the limit as he carved all curves and details, and brought to life. She was that masterpiece. She was brought to life by the gods and sent down on earth to bring down and spread beauty among mankind. But Kara, having taught to not simply trust anyone, won't be deceived by external beauty. And as much she does not want to be, there's something tingling in her guts that says she wants to get to know this woman better, know her soul and see it better than anyone. Still locked up deep inside of Lena, the blonde stares at the piercing emerald eyes of the woman before her and sees the splendors of her soul that has not yet emerged.

Unlike this afternoon with her hair up into a tight and high ponytail, her hair is freely cascading on her left shoulder. Her hair is just as perfect as her features. It's as if no mistake has been made upon creating this creature. After all, she is a masterpiece. Kara had finally noticed she'd been staring too much and although Lena paid no mind, her eyes drifted down as she arranged her glasses atop the bridge of her nose. She was blushing as hell. Well, how would one exactly help her/himself from being captured by one of the most beautiful faces one can ever see? 

Kara after clearing her throat finally managed to speak. "Sorry, I haven't talked to anyone since this afternoon. And I'm Kara, by the way." She chuckled nervously, picking up her drink and taking a small gulp. "It's just been me and my drink."

"So, I noticed," Lena said. "Are you with anyone?"

"No, unfortunately," Kara frowned, forming a crease in between her brows. "My sister kind of... ditched me." She continued, Lena's eyebrows shooting up in unison. "She's with her girlfriend to whoever knows where. Girlfriends can sometimes hold much power over you than your own  _sister,_ you know."

When Lena did not say anything and only looked at her, Kara added hurriedly, "That was a joke."

The woman only looked at her more in amusement, taking a sip with her drink. "Yes, I know," she said, her fingers combing the smooth strands of her hair - which Kara thought was attractive - and continued, "I mean, it's good that you're not with anyone. I don't mean the ditching part, though."

Now it was Kara's turn to shoot up her eyebrows. Kara can't believe that this woman, this Lena, was actually interested in her!  _Hasn't she noticed I'm one of the hermits under the rock?! I'm technically one of the weirdos everyone avoids,_ Kara mentally thought. But her thoughts darted to the moment where the woman she's with is actually with  _someone_ and she's basically flirting with her. No, she can't be that person. Though she was just as attracted to Lena as the black haired woman is to her, she just can't be that person that snakes girls out to date.

"Aren't you with someone, though?" Kara had the urge to ask. Kara had to ask. She didn't want to be caught up in a war with an angry girlfriend if Lena even has one. But before Lena could answer, a voice impedes Lena from speaking.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere." 

Kara noticed the gal. She's the one Lena's with earlier this afternoon and Kara virtually gave herself a face palm for entertaining a person in a relationship. The short-haired woman with an eyebrow piercing and dark colored lipstick shot glances between the two of them and Kara pretended not to hear Lena's soft groan. With a swift move, the brunette put an arm around the blonde and leaned her head close to Kara. The blonde inhaled sharply and she thanked the heavens for giving humans the ability to perceive odor because  _damn,_ Lena is just as good-scented as she is good-looking. Kara tried to hide her nervousness and tried to smile comfortably in which she's probably failing at because the woman she's just developing a crush on already has her arm around her! Things are escalating too quickly.

Lena seems to know what she's doing and she gave Kara felt a pinch in the arm, practically telling her to play her game. And the brunette just hoped the woman beside her got that.

"Oh, hey, Leslie. I accidentally bumped into my friend. I've never seen her in so long," Lena said smoothly without hesitation. 

"Not to be rude, but may we continue what your bathroom break interrupted?" The Leslie girl said and pulling up a smirk. Not to be rude, but she was definitely rude. And plus, she was trying to brag that they were actually up to something more. More than what's going on with them at the march.

"Sorry, love, I think that's just the end of my offer. I have to say, that pretty much sums up whatever thing we have here. And, your mommy's probably getting worried, might as well get home, honey. Don't you think?" Lena turned to Kara. Kara's heart is pounding. Thumping and thumping due to the nervousness she feels she can almost feel and hear ever beat. Lena looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to ride and give the woman an answer.

"Yeah, I've not seen Lena in, um, seven years, I think?" Kara gulped, hoping her play would be convincing. Lena nodded and turned to look at Leslie. "And what my  _friend_ right here means is  _please just go and let me have some catching up._ "

Leslie looked displeased. And obviously unsatisfied with whatever Lena has or has tried to  _offer_ her. The situation almost looked like the most embarrassing moment for Kara in high school. It was that time when a friend tried to stand up against the bullies for the blonde and the jocks looked exactly like Leslie. With a displeased look for answering back. Jocks who only cared for their reputation liked to be respected but her friend was brave enough to do otherwise. For her. But not everything went well with us because that friend went home with a black eye.

"You are a bitch, Lena Luthor. Quit playing hearts." The short-haired woman spitted and rapidly stormed out.

"Oh man, I don't play hearts. Just having fun, that's all," Lena whispered, amused, removing her arm and got back to her drink. And with one swift move, Kara had missed the warmth Lena's arm emitted. "I didn't know she'd take it that seriously."

"Please explain to me what the hell just happened."

Kara looked at the woman in front of her expectantly. Lena savored her drink for a moment before turning back to Kara. Maybe Kara was wrong. Maybe what Kara saw was just a glimpse of an illusion that Lena had a kind and beautiful soul. Maybe Lena was just one of the girls who liked to play. But Kara doesn't know what is going on because despite of the passed situation, she still wanted to get to know Lena. Kara just hoped she would prove herself that she's not one of the people Kara spent her whole years in high school avoiding.

Lena explained that Leslie was one of the people who had been chasing her in the Imperium (one of the most popular gay clubs in the city) and she just gave her what she wanted. She thought it was just for pleasure, she didn't know that she wanted something more than just that. And she didn't want to do anything with her, to be honest. It was obviously one sided, Lena's just not that attracted. And she probably wouldn't be able to return whatever Leslie's ready to give her. Kara thinks it was not a good move to lead someone on to something that's probably just an illusion, something that's not real or something that will never happen. She pitied Leslie, a victim of unrequited love. But love is an overstatement for this matter. On Kara's other half though, she was relieved Lena is free and single. She was not supposed to, but she is.

After one or two talks they moved to a place where it was not as crowded and music was faintly heard (almost). They overlooked the sea and the breeze is just perfect. They were together for the whole night, talking with drink after drink. Time flew like a bird hurriedly migrating for winter season. It was fast that they lost track of it. As moments go by, Kara eased a bit that maybe, maybe Lena was a good woman. Despite the ugly situation earlier this evening, she saw how passionate the brunette is with what she does and what she dreams of. She saw that behind every word, there was history. History that maybe someday, someday she might be able to see, she might be able to know, she might be able to learn. She saw that behind her green irises, she is something more than what everyone thinks, than what Kara thinks. And for only a short moment, she felt exuding warmth under her pale skin and maybe someday, she might be able to feel something more. Something warmer than just an arm around her shoulders. And with all those maybes, Kara is now unsure of what lengths she'd go to just to replace those maybes with ones that is so sure. Ones that will prove to her that Lena wasn't just a bitch Leslie thought of. One that will prove that Lena might probably be who's Kara's been waiting for her whole life.

Though they were not the only one in the spot they're in, they stayed together as if they were the only one in the park. They stayed as if there was no music and loud yells and howls coming from the dance floor a couple of meters from them. There was something in the way the moonlight highlights the features of her skin, the texture of her hair. There was something in the atmosphere she can barely understand. And as much as Kara wanted to take more of her time spending with Lena, her phone rang inside the fabric of her pants.

"It's my sister." Kara sighed.

"You should take that." Lena said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Kara muttered thanks under her breath and accepted the call. Her expression immediately fell as soon as she heard muffled sobs on the other line. Her sister can hardly say a word and the blonde doesn't need words to know whenever her sister needs her the most. Sure, she was enjoying the company she found but this was urgent for her. She walked back to Lena and crouched to pick up her jacket.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Kara said, worry evident on her face. "It's just, my sister needs me."

"I understand." Lena nodded. "Go."

Kara smiled apologetically at the woman before her and began to stride her way to the exit. She was not yet far when Lena called her name. She turned around and the black haired woman jogging her way to the blonde.

"I forgot to ask for your number."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Kara walked taking huge steps in a fast pace because her head is already flooding with brood and worry. Her sister is really not the emotional type of person and she does not cry unless she really have to. Unless it caused her pain. She can already see the building of her sister's apartment but it still seems to be so far as she still strode. Though it was already an hour before midnight, people still filled the streets and the city is just as bright is it was during mornings, lamp posts and lights on buildings and huge LED screens on them. The city is lively 24/7. Kara hugged herself through the cold and pushed herself past the crowd and finally entered the main door of Alex's apartment.

This time, she was already running. She was tired of how much time walking has consumed her. And she was tired of feeling all the anticipation she's been dealing with since her sister had called. She silently prayed anything fragile wouldn't be shattered into pieces all across the floor, all across the room. Alex had given her a key since she started living there so when she reached the door of her apartment room, she slowly opened the door only to reveal a dark, quiet room. You can her muffled sobs but it was quiet and it was deafening. This room had never been quiet except when no one is home. Kara was surprised because no plates are shattered and no vases are broken, but the only fragmented thing in this room were not porcelain. It was Alex herself.

Kara's heart pounded in her chest as she inched closer to where the sounds are coming from. She walked slowly and quietly until she saw the only light in the room. The blonde made her way to the bathroom and pushed the half opened door wider, uncovering a wasted Alex with booze on her hand. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and circles are rimming under her eyes. Never had Kara seen her sister be this emotional since the departure of her father. This day was supposed to be a good day for she had been spending it whole with Maggie. They surely seemed to be enjoying themselves when Alex called Kara this afternoon but she had never expected a crying Alex as a result of it. And Kara wondered what had happened.

"Hey," Kara said, merely a whisper. 

The blonde crouched beside her sister as she took the liberty to take the redhead into her arms, cradling her slowly. Alex did not speak and so did Kara. They just sat there on the redhead's bathroom floor, taking in comfort from Kara. Comfort that had always been there since the beginning, since Eliza and Jeremiah took her in when Kara lost her parents when she was still young in a car accident. Kara and Alex had always been the dynamic duo. They shared such strong bond, and this bond had beaten the viscosity of blood because despite the fact that they were not biologically related, they are sisters. They are sisters that even the hardships of life will not destroy. It will make them stronger; and having each other would never cease to ease one's pain.

Alex's silent cries had become loud sobs. It was a release of emotional stress Kara had never seen from her sister before. Kara's fingers mindlessly played along the redhead's back continuously, drawing circles and whatever figure Kara may imagine. It had helped Alex because for another few moments her sobbing had diminished, but she laid still on Kara's shoulder, not wanting to move. She felt weak, she felt beaten up like a stray puppy. She felt as if the world was crumbling down on her. She felt so, so weak.

"All will be okay, I promise." Kara said, not wanting to question her sister because she does not want to push answers from her just yet. It would be too soon. 

"Will it?" These were the only worlds that came out from Alex. The blonde mumbled ' _yeah'_ so soft it was almost like a whisper of the wind. Whatever happened to Alex, it broke her. And Kara seeing her sister in a state like this, it is breaking her.

Finally, Kara had the strength to pull Alex up and accompanied her to her bedroom. It was harder than she had thought it would be. The redhead was drunk she couldn't even walk straight. Kara had Alex's arm around her shoulders and at almost every five steps they would fall because of the disorientation of Alex's legs due to the effect of alcohol. If Kara had built up her body a long time ago, she would have the strength to carry her sister and all problem will be solved. But sadly, for all the unhealthy yet very delicious food she had eaten, that would be difficult for now. 

Kara tucked Alex into bed when she knew that Alex had calmed down for real. The blonde left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to quench her thirst and to drown the taste of alcohol that remained from earlier's drinks with Lena. Oh, she smiled at the thought of Lena. And not wanting to have her mind occupied by the other woman, she went immediately back to the redhead's room and slid herself under the duvet with her sister who has her eyes closed, eyebrows meeting. Although her cries had already died, she still was not okay. Thoughts still swimming around in her precious memory of the happenings tonight. The blonde faced her sister still with worry on her face. 

Because too much had happened in only one night, sleepiness still hasn't visited her just yet. On the nightstand lies the blonde's favorite book and she extended an arm to get it. Reading kills her time and at the same time, gives her the peace she wanted. She was already along the last line of a page when she head a mumble from the person lying beside her.

"I thought we were okay," Alex said, still with her eyes closed. "We already talked about it, but I don't know what happened." After a long pause, she said. Kara slid the bookmark into place and put it back on the nightstand and turned her focus to the redhead who seemed comfortable in her position. Just laying there with her eyes closed as she tried to contemplate the words she'll say. The blonde turned to face her sister, looking at her and waiting for her to proceed. There was another long pause. The feeling of both weariness and unhappiness were discernible even if you looked from across the room. It was not a subtle thing not to be noticed enough. Finally, Alex opened her eyes, but she was not looking at Kara. Her gaze seems to disappear into the horizon, not looking at anything, not seeing anything. It was very unlikely. Her eyes do not have all the energy and happiness like it used to be. It does not hold any signs of anything but emptiness. 

"Maggie..." Alex sighed. Kara brushed her fingers along Alex's messy hair and the redhead closed her eyes once again. "She's going to be assigned in Mexico for the next couple of years. It's still uncertain when she'll be back. Maybe she will be, maybe she won't. I was okay with it." She said, she was trying so hard with all her power for her voice not to break. But every time she tries, she fails. "I was willing to take all the challenges but she... She doesn't want a long distance relationship."

"She does not want to raise a child with me, she does not want to risk a relationship of a thousand miles. What does she want? Am I not enough? Am I not worth it?" Alex closed her eyes tight shut, biting her lip so hard as she kept all the sobs in. 

Kara embraced her sister. She rested her chin on top of Alex's head and reassured her that she is worth it and told her all the comforting words she could think of. The blonde didn't want to let Alex sleep having a heavy heart, but she can't do anything about it. For now, at least. She knew Maggie meant the world to her sister. Maybe she meant a lot more. The redhead used to talk to Kara about their future. Their wedding, their honeymoon, building a family with her and traveling around the world. Those things were everything to Alex and those things may be big but she sure is ready for it. She wanted it. She wanted it and now she can't have it. She wouldn't be able to have it with the person she loves the most (except for Kara, of course). Losing the possibilities of their plans for the future, losing the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, Alex couldn't bear it. It was too painful and there was nothing she can do but cry and sulk about it. Alex's future has changed, and Maggie is not a part of it. 

The memories of her and her ex flooded her memories and there were no tears left to release. And as Alex calms down, her body, too, calms. The redhead falls into sleep and Kara laid down with her until the sun comes up.

* * *

The curtains remained closed and sunlight was peering through the slits of the cloth. The other side of the bed was empty and Kara was alone in her sister's apartment. Alex had already gotten into work but Kara's doesn't start in twenty minutes so she got ample time to prepare and she thanked the heavens for letting her leave some of her clothes here. She's got no time to waste.

The weather was hot outside and as soon as Kara finished her touches up, she immediately went out of the apartment and took her walk to CatCo. The blonde picked up her boss' and her own usual doze of caffeine. She needed a coffee before anything else after everything that has happened lately. Unlike usual hangovers after every Pride March, the blonde's got no time to recall every fun thing she's had. She's got a lot on her mind right now - her sister, Maggie and chasing a deadline.

Snapper was not very friendly the moment she came into his office. All she got was a grumpy look with his glasses hanging loosely on the bridge of his nose. Well, Kara gets that everyday so that's not very foreign. 

It was a typical day in National City. Everyone's attention were on computers trying to get work done, people were scattered on the ground, taking their dogs out for a walk with their children or maybe their significant ones. The sun is shimmering down on people and the cirrus clouds were neatly dispersed in the sky. After Kara had her article done and Snapper approved her piece of writing (finally), the blonde had nothing else to do but watch the ground and wanted to go down, enjoy and take in the beautiful and chill atmosphere. 

Kara slouched in her chair as she watched the clock move its hands.

As it struck 11:30, the blonde shot up from her seat and walked her way on the hallway of her building, pushed the double doors open and the breeze hit her skin. Kara can't help but feel relieved of finally feeling and inhaling fresh air rather than feeling useless of doing nothing in her office. Kara plopped down on a bench under a tree after she got herself a hot dog sandwich. This was her favorite hot dog since she was a kid, her parents used to buy her this fast food whenever they went out for a walk. 

As she munched and savored her favorite hot dog, she pulled her phone out and dialed Alex's number. The blonde couldn't reach her and as she tried a couple more times, her calls were going straight through voicemail. She trusts her sister but she's dead worried too. Gazing upon the people in the area and scanning through different men, women and child, she felt warm hands cover her eyes under the frame of her eyeglasses.

Kara smiled upon touching a soft hand with slender fingers and said, "Oh Gayle, are you tired of bothering Imra now?"

The woman removed her hand from Kara's face and the blonde turned around to see her friend that turned out it was a different friend. It felt as is summer was playing across Kara's cheeks, hot and turning rosy pink from both embarrassment and nervousness.

"I'm pretty sure I introduced myself to you as Lena," the black haired woman said as she sat next to Kara. Lena was wearing clothes semi formal than those of last night. 

Kara let out a nervous chuckle as she tried to look anywhere, anywhere other than the green-eyed woman's face. She'd be more embarrassed as she is now if Lena saw her with bright pink tint on her cheeks. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else. It was her habit."

Lena tilted her head and looked at the blonde with amusement and Kara felt so captured under her gaze. But she can't hide the fact that she's glad that Lena's here with her, in the park during her free time. She can't ask for more better company than her and she wanted to converse with the woman more and not just become another person you talked to and being unsure whether you'll meet again or not. She wanted Lena to be her friend and she hopes that Leslie's the last girl she led on. She does not want to be that girl.

Kara fixed the frame of her glasses on the bridge of her nose and finally looked at Lena. She was way more beautiful at day where the sun shines and gives emphasis to her pale skin and extraordinary features. Her emerald eyes were reflecting such beautiful color.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked, taking a bite at her hot dog that she almost forgot.

"My life is all about just killing time, so I figured I give myself a stroll. Didn't expect to find you here, really." Lena said, shrugging her shoulders. "But I'm glad I did."

 ~~KARA'S HEART IS ON FIRE SOMEONE GET HELP!~~  

Kara smiled at Lena's words and kept her breathing pace as normal as possible. She wouldn't want to pass out in a middle of her lunch break. especially in front of Lena.

"Yeah, me too." Kara replied. "Hey, I'm really sorry for walking out on you last night, that was really a bad move."

"It's no problem, really. You have your priorities." Lena said, understanding the situation. "Anyway, how's your sister? Is she fine?" 

"Um... She'll be fine, eventually. Things got really rough with her girlfriend. Or ex. I don't know. She's really messed up." Kara stated, knitting her eyebrows at the thought of her sister. "I'm really worried, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what that's like. Just give her time and she'll be okay." Lena reassured as she put her hand on Kara's arm. Kara stiffened at the touch and not because she's not used to being touched for comfort - she really liked those kind of gestures - but it's because it's freaking Lena Luthor. The blonde just can't seem to be subtle enough or just brush off whatever dumb feeling she gets whenever she's with Lena. 

The black haired woman glanced at her watch and let out a small groan, knowing that it was time for her to go. Time appears to fly in a swift when it comes to Kara and Lena. Though they want to spend more time together, Lena really has to go. 

"Well, I guess I have to get going now. I just kind of dropped by to say hello. I have a job interview in thirty minutes." Lena got up from the bench and smoothed her skirt to get rid of the wrinkles. "Got to pick up some coffee before going in, it's kind of my relaxing pill. Heh." The woman let out a chuckle, trying to be all chill. 

"Okay, well, I still have a lot of time to enjoy my break." Kara said, taking the last bite off of her hot dog sandwich. "It's nice seeing you today. Do great on your interview!"

"Yeah, I'll see you, okay?" Lena started walking away and then she turned her head back to Kara. "Oh and hey, blondie,"

The remark made Kara's head shot up at the voice.

"Answer my text messages, okay? You got me worried last night."

And as Lena went on her way, Kara pulled out her phone from her pocket. The blonde did not put her hands on her phone since last night but carried it with her. She got really preoccupied by the Alex and Maggie matter and work, both giving her headaches. For such a period of time it had managed to be so much of a nuisance for the blonde. Not that Alex is a nuisance, it's what's going on with the former couple.

Kara expected her inbox to be bombarded with countless messages from Lena but actually, it was only composed of two bubble chat heads. And those green bubbles were enough to make Kara's eyes sparkle with joy and giddy. 

_Unknown (Yesterday, 11:27 pm): Hey, it's Lena. Did you get home safely?_

_Lena (Yesterday 11:28 pm): Hope everything's well with your sister. I'll see you around. x_

Kara spent a little more time to herself outside still enjoying the afternoon view. Bit by bit the surroundings were going down to a few people and a few dogs and few chatters and that indicated that lunch break was nearly over and the blonde strode back into her office to get back to work with an inexplicable grin on her face and twinkle in her bright blue orbs. Her day just got better than ever, and she was wondering when she'd see Lena again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit the comment box below for feedback! :)


End file.
